


six will assume

by ideare



Series: out of the bone white afternoon. [5]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: sometimes, six catches himself being suspicious of the crew of theraza.





	six will assume

---  
sometimes, six catches himself being suspicious of the crew of the _raza_.  
  
three will walk out of a room that six has just entered and six will assume: _he’s still mad at me._  
  
four will stop and give a terse nod when six walks in on him training. it’s not until six leaves, making-up a forgotten item that he needs to retrieve, that the sounds of four’s training will resume. and six will assume: _i’ve lost all of four’s respect._  
  
five and the android both freeze and stare blankly when six wanders into the infirmary for an aspirin. their eyes follow his movement, but they look through him, not at him. the sound of their chatter picks up again as he walks down the hall. and six will assume: _not even they trust me any more._  
  
two doesn’t mince her words. she tells him straight-up, “you’ll need to earn back the trust of the whole crew. because of your actions, we can’t leave you alone, and at the same time, we’re too angry to stay around you. you betrayed us all; it’ll take a while before everything goes back to normal.”   
  
and six will _know_ that he wasn’t being paranoid.   
  
**Author's Note:**

> {21: six, betrayal}


End file.
